Armor
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Master Hand has called a third tournament, this one he is calling Brawl. Link and Samus end up facing each other again, and old rivalry emrges once again but may end up as something neither expected. LinkSamus


Armor

A/N: Been a long time since I posted anything, yes, I will be updating the Cirque du Freak story, I haven't had the time since high school started but Winter Break is about a day away so I'll be trying to update some stories.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunions and Introductions

She had received the invitation several weeks ago, how the mailman found her ship Samus could only guess. Most likely it had been Master Hand's doing, he seemed to have a knack for finding her, no matter where she was. It was much fancier than the ones that had been sent out for Melee. The "invitation" was actually a small hologram of Master Hand, who only assumed the form of a hand for fighting, and requested her to come back to the mansion for another tournament.

"Well," said Samus to herself, "I didn't say no before, and it would be a good excuse to relax, especially since these tournaments usually last about a year. Plus its been pretty boring not having the Hylian to whack around." She smiled to herself at the thought of seeing that idiot again, not because she liked him, that couldn't be further from the truth.

In all honestly he infuriated her, that stupid hat, silly tunic, and most annoying; all those goddamn weapons he had. Even after knowing him for nearly three years Samus still couldn't figure out where the hell he kept all that stuff, especially because he had those tights on. What she enjoyed about Link was the fact that he was so easy to beat, she had decimated him more times then either could count, (though Dr. Mario probably knew since Link had been sent to the clinic every time he went up against her.)

Samus removed her helmet so her voice would be recognizable, and pressed the small record button on the hologram. "Samus Aran here, thank you for the invitation, I am attending the tournament, and if it's alright with you I would enjoy the option of fighting without the power suit in certain situations, it would be appreciated. I should arrive on Earth with a few days, I will be using the same room as before." She pressed the send button and replaced her helmet, moving to the front of her starship she entered the coordinates of Earth, fastened herself in and let the engines and navigation do the rest.

Hyrule Castle

Here it was again, another invite to the Smash Tournament, Link sighed as he stretched out on his bed, having just finished his message to Master Hand confirming that he was going along with Zelda and possibly Toon, he had said Ganondorf would most likely go also, 'although,' thought Link, 'it would be MUCH easier to take over Hyrule if he didn't go, but then again he seems to only enjoy trying when I'm around to stop him.'

He stared up at the stone ceiling; it was only when he had received this and the last invitation that he had thought about her while he was in Hyrule. 'Samus Aran, what is it about you that makes me so interested in you. It's not that I have feelings for you, how could I with the way we act around each other, I admit you are very beautiful too. That first time you took off the helmet I almost fainted when I realized you _weren't _actually a man, Falcon didn't let me forget that one for weeks'

"Well, enough laying around," Link said to no one in particular, "I'd better get ready to leave with Zelda and Toon. I'd might as well find those two, and tell them that we need to go, I still can't believe Master Hand found a teleportation song to the Mansion that I can play on my ocarina." With that Link left his bedroom and headed first to the tower for Zelda then to the courtyard for his toon self, so they could leave for the mansion. "I just hope Samus won't be as eager to destroy this time. Oh who am I kidding, of course she will be."

A/N: I've always thought Samus would enjoy beating Link. Link, obviously has gotten used to this by now, which is unfortunate. Anywho I hope you liked what I have so far, I will try to update this again soon. Until then give me a review of what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.


End file.
